The Key To Happiness
by NagiNaoeSchwarzsProdigy
Summary: Juunana pays his sister a visit, he discovers that she has found true happiness in her daughter and now he wants the same kind of happiness, he wants a child too, and he wants it now no matter what... His solution : Gohan & Videl have a baby girl, Pan...
1. Finding Happiness

Disclaimer : I. Do. Not. Own. Anything. *cough* nothing except for my precious dachshund Nikki and my two budgies Rocky and Tai…I just wove my wittle

                  pets…^_^ 

A/N : It´s official! I have gone completely mad…or insane if you will. This fic is…the first of it´s kind (I think) and believe me…there´s a reason why. It´s mainly 

          About the lovely and *cough*extremely handsome*cough* android Juunana-gou, who I will just be calling Juunana…It´s my fic, and I like that name, so 

          there…take it or leave it…um…pretty please take it…I´ll even give you a cookie!  Our darling Pan will be in here too, but I´ll just state now that this is NOT   

          a Juunana-Pan "getting together" fic. Far from it actually…It´s about Juunana being lonely and searching for happiness, and _no_ I don´t mean in a romantic 

          kind of way…  Juunana has come to the conclusion that he, of all people, wants to become a father. But does an android do, when he just wants a child and

          not the mother that usually comes along with it?  He snags one of course…Confused? I understand…*_* 

          Um…yeah…there´s no need in telling me that Juunana is OOC, because I sure as hell already know that! I have absolutely no idea how to write from his 

          "cynical" point of view and I don´t intend on trying to either… I WANT him to be sort of nice and touchy in my fic, so that is how he´s gonna be. Whether 

          you like it or not! And if you don´t like it, then just don´t read it! Go away, shoo! And for those who do wanna read it…go ahead…I hope you enjoy…

'insert' : someone's thinking…(usually a load of crap, but hey, what can you do?)

"insert" : someone's speaking…(duh…like everyone doesn´t know _that_ already!)

                                                                                                 The Key To Happiness…

 He looked around. It was dark out, everything was silent. It was night.

 Juunana stood hitten behind a tree, pacing back and forth slowly, going over his plan once again. Well, "the plan" was what he had named it. It was simple enough, and it had taken a surprisingly short amount of time to come up with.

 Everyonce in a while he would look at the house in front of him and then start taping his slender fingers on the rough bark of the tree beside him. He had been standing there looking for two hours.  He had waited carefully and well-hidden, while he had watched expectantly through the windows. 

 When he had arrived earlier the windows had been alight and he had watched two people walking around inside. They had been laughing and talking to one another. Once in a while he had watched the raven-haired woman smiling lovingly at a moving little figure in her arms. She had giggled happily at the small child and held it close in her arms.  

 As the seconds went by he inched a bit closer to the house to get a better look inside, but still being careful to stay out of sight. It was crucial to his plan that no one knew he was there. If they did, all hell would be loose. 'Hell, if I saw someone lurking outside of my window at this time of night I would be pretty pissed aswell' he thought and licked his lips with anticipation and a growing impatience. 'Not to mention that these humans would without a doubt be pretty freaked to see that the one "lurking" is someone they only know as the "murderous android who´s goal in life is finding Goku and killing him just for the sake of fun", he smirked at the thought. 'Not that I blame them. They´ve only seen me from that side, and even though they know my sister and consider her an allie now, they still don´t know me.   

 Maybe if I had gotten into contact with them after the Cell Games like Juuhachi did when she got together with that little bald guy, maybe then they wouldn´t cringe at the mere thought of me in their presence. But that doesn´t matter now, not anymore… Soon I´ll have the _one_ thing I need to be happy.' 

 He sighed and let his gaze wander to the sky.  It was a calm night, the stars were shining brightly and there was no sounds to be heard. For what seemed like the millionth time that night, he looked back to the house to see the light still being on in what he assumed was the living room. He then went back to looking at the stars in the sky and drew in breath sharply in an attempt to calm himself. His heart was pounding and he he suddenly felt a rush of anxiouty flush through his veins. Well, he assumed he had veins seing as he _had_ once been human even if he wasn´t one now.  

 While looking into the sky Juunana thought about how he came to be here.  Tonight.  How "the plan" had come to be.

 "Happy". That was the one thing he couldn´t remember ever being. After he had been absorbed by Cell and then brought back to life, his life had been quite monotone.  Boring, to be exactly. He had gone to live deep within a forrest, in a small wooden cabin as far away from anyone as it could be. Why?  He wasn´t sure exactly why.  He had always thought himself a 'loner', someone who could do without the company of others.  

The only one he hadn´t minded being around him, the only one he had _felt_ something towards, was his sister. Juuhachi. And now she was gone, she had a life of her own and didn´t need him around. Didn´t want him around? When it had been him and his sister, he had felt something along the lines of being content, maybe even "happy". But he wasn´t sure if what he had felt when he was with her, was happiness.  _Feelings_.  They were so confusing.  How was he supposed to handle them, and why couldn´t he just get _around_ them?  

Before the whole "Cell-incident" he had had no problems whatsoever with shuting his feelings out.  Back then they hadn´t really mattered.  He had just lived in the moment and had done whatever came to mind and what seemed like fun.  But now? After he had been brought back to life, and without his self-destructive bomb at that, he had suddenly found himself becoming more human, more _emotional_. To his great surprise, and _horror_ at first, he had found himself _caring_ about the things around him. He had suddenly become familiar with feelings like _worry_, _fear_, _compation_ and others that he couldn´t quite place yet.  It had taken him years to get used to having these kind of emotions and even now he still had a hard time figuring out how to handle them.  

 About a week ago he had come up with the idea of looking up his sister.  Just out of the blue.  The reason…He _missed_ her.  He missed having someone around, someone he actually _cared_ for. It was a strange feeling that he couldn´t shake no matter what he did. So, he went on a "quest" to find her and eventually did too. 

 But…he had been surprised to say the least, to find her living on small island in the pacific and _married_ to one of the Z-fighters, their former _enemies_, he reminded himself.  Most surprisingly of all he had come to find out that she had a child.  _A child._  Nothing could have prepared him for that. She was an android, like himself, and he had never considered the possibility that they could be able to have offspring. It just didn´t seem like an option. 

 He had watched his sister around the child, a little girl around 9. She had blond hair and looked a lot like Juuhachi, as if she was a small copy of her. Juuhachi had played, actually _played_ with her while he just watched in amazement. Never had he seen his sister so content, so…_happy_. The way she smiled when her daughter ran around playing on the beach and building small sand castles in the sand, was a way of smiling that he had never seen before in his life. Her smile hadn´t been one of victory and excitement when wining a fight, but a _genuine_ smile, all because she was watching her daughter playing and fooling around happily. 

 For the first time ever he saw his sister content, maybe even _happy_.  Happy was the only fitting word that came to mind when he had watched his sister around her daughter. Not even he had been able to make her smile like that in all of their time together, despite the fact that he was her _brother_, her twin even, and that they had been quite close.  This also made him realize that she didn´t actually need him anymore, not when she had her daughter.

 And then it came to him…If he wanted to feel the same kind of happiness that she had, he would have to have _what_ she had. Simple, it seemed.  All he needed to be happy was that _one_ thing.  A child.  A daughter.

How to get a child?  He knew that it took a woman about 9 months to produce a child. But he didn´t want to wait that long, he _couldn´t_ wait that long.  And another thing was that he didn´t even want a woman, he wasn´t looking for a wife. What he wanted was a child, and furthermore he wanted it _now_. 

There were a couple of things he would have to think about though. _One_, he wanted a daughter just like his sister. _Two_, he wanted a child that looked fairly like him, her appearance making people think that she was indeed _his_ daughter. _Three_, it would be preferable if she wasn´t quite as weak as normal human children. It would be easier for him if he didn´t have to go around worrying about accidently hurting her with his superhuman powers.

 Using that brilliant mind of his he then remembered that he had recently been to Satan City to get supplies and groceries, and it had been all over the news that "the great" Mr. Satan had become a  grandfather for the first time.  'Of course,' he thought.  If his memory served him correct the child had been a girl, and it suddenly dawned on him _who_ her parents were.  Mr. Satan´s daughter was married to Gohan, the son of Goku, meaning that their child had Saiyan blod and therefore wasn´t entirely human. If that little girl had Saiyan blod and took after her father, she would become quite powerful. 'More powerful then any human' he reminded himself.  It was perfect, _she_ was perfect.  And he remembered seeing the picture of her parents in the papers.  They both had raven black hair. 'Like me,' he mused. It couldn´t be better and it was then that he knew what he had to do…

 With that in mind he had left the little island where Juuhachi had established a perfectly fine and content life without him. As he had flown away he had looked back one last time to see his sister running after her daughter pretending not to be able to catch up with her and thereby earning small giggles of joy from the little one. And the amazing thing was, he had even heard his sister laugh, only for a brief moment, but still. A _real_ laugh. He wanted that too, he knew that now.

 And so it came to be that he was now standing outside a dome-shaped house surrounded by trees and forrest, waiting for the unsuspecting people inside the house to go to sleep. He had to wait for the two young adults inside to be sleeping before he could go into action. If he were to be caught _stealing_ Gohan´s little daughter, there was no telling _what_ the demi-saiyan would do to him. Gohan was known to be a reasonable and nice guy, but when it came to his family, he was well-known to be…well…**very** protective, to say the least.  Hurting his family was the quickest way of signing your own death penalty. 

 So, Juunana knew that sneaking into the house at broad daylight to was surely not the way to go. It had to be done at night when the demi-saiyan was at his most

vulnerable and wasn´t expecting anyone to come into his house. 

When Juunana looked inside one of the windows he saw the woman handing over the small child to her husband before she left the room and went up the stairs. He watched in awe as Gohan gently rocked his daughter back and forth in his arms. The little girl giggled and waved her chubby little hands at her fathers actions. Gohan´s eyes glimmered with joy as he brought his face down to hers rubbing their noses and making her giggle even more.  

 'She´s beautiful,' Juunana thought as he continued to watch the scene before him.

 The little girl was now clutching her father´s shirt and attempting to grab a strand of his hair.  Gohan smiled and leaned further down so that she could get a hold of one of his spiky locks.  She saw her chance and immediately pulled on one, making her father squeak.  She sqealed in delight at her victory and let go of the hair. Gohan was looking at her with nothing but love in his eyes and Juunana wondered if that was an expression he should remember for future references.  

 Suddenly Gohan jerked his head up and looked towards the stairs that his wife had ascented just a couple of minutes ago.  Juunana saw him smile and yell something.  'She probably called for him,' he guessed.  Gohan then whispered something to the small child in his arms and started heading for the stairs. 'They must

be going to bed. Finally.' Juunana sighed, now it wouldn´t be long.

 And he was right. Within a couple of minutes all of the lights inside the house were switched off and everything was draped in a hood of darkness.

 Juunana felt a sudden eager overcoming him.  He was so close. 

 After more minutes of waiting and gazing from one window to another, Juunana finally decided that _now_ was the time to move. He took to the air without any sound and slowly but surely floated over to the nearest window.  When he peared inside he recognized the figures of two people sleeping peacefully in a kingsized bed in the left side of the room. 'That must be the bedroom. If their bedroom is here, then the little girl´s room must be the one next to it.' 

 He looked one more time at the sleeping pair before he flew to next window.

'There.' 

 Slowly and very quietly he broke the lock on the window frame.  With a swift move he climbed into the room and looked around. It was dark and he had to squint his eyes to get a good look at the surroundings.  Soon his eyes had adjusted to the darkness around him and he began scanning the room for what he was looking for. 

(A/N : I know he could see Gohan and Videl from the _outside_ of their bedroom, and now he suddenly couldn´t see anything _inside_ Pan´s room, but just bear with me, ne? My fic, my rules…)

 He gasped. There, over in one of the corners he could see the outlines of a child´s crib. 'She must be in there,' he thought.

 Without a sound he took a couple of steps and soon found himself standing in front of the crib.  When he looked down, he saw what he had come for. The child.

She was sleeping peacefully, her chest heaving up and down gently.  For a moment he paused, suddenly not sure of what to do.  He gulped nervously and took a 

deep breath. 

 'Come on. You _know_ what to do, you what you came here for,' he mentally scolded himself. He suddenly felt immensely relieved at the fact that he was an android and that his ki couldn´t be felt nor traced.  If it hadn´t been for this factor Gohan would surely had been in here within seconds and that was _not_ something Juunana wished for.  If Gohan were to burst in finding a killer android in his baby girl´s bedroom in the middle of the night, there was no telling what he would do. And Juunana certainly had no intention of finding out.

  He took a deep breath and willed his uneasiness to leave him. He was about to pick up the child when he remembered that he would be needing some of the things in her room. 'Let me see. Clothes, maybe some toys-' he looked around and saw a couple of bottles on the nightstand, '-and I should probably take the bottles too, if I remember correctly kids that age are fed with those things.'

 While sneaking around the room he gathered the various things he would be needing. He went to the deskdrawer and opened it. Not really knowing anything about  what kind of clothes he would be needing, he just pulled out different things and threw them into a bag. 

 His icy blue eyes scanned around the room and noticed several toys laying around. On one of the shelfs there were yellow and brown teddy bears and a  Mr. Satan-doll. Juunana snickered. How anyone could ever have thought that Mr. Satan was the one that killed Cell and Buu, thereby becoming the savior of mankind and earth, was beyond him. 'Humans can be so foolish.'  

 He frowned a bit picking up one of the brown teddy bears, it had small emerald button eyes and it looked like one of the ears was in need of stitching. With a small grunt he gave it a slightly approving look before stuffing it into the bag. 

 Settling the bag carefully next to the crib with the sleeping child he turned around one last time scanning the room and making sure he hadn´t forgotten anything. 

 While letting his skilled senses survey the confined area of the small nursery he hightened his senses a bit taking notice of any changes in the room next door where Gohan and Videl were sleeping.

 Gohan was stirring every once in a while, and Videl was cuddling closer draping her arm around his waist, but other than that not a sound or movement was heard. 

 They were sound asleep, blissfully unaware of the stranger in their house and the deed he about to engage in.  They had no idea that they were about to lose the most precious thing in their life, their daughter.

 Juunana turned back to the crib and let out a breath of air he hadn´t know he was holding in.  He sighed with relief when he bent over the side of the crib and watched the little girl´s chest move up and down taking in deep and relaxing breaths in her sleep.  

 It was time.

 Carefully he moved one of his hand down to her side and the other to her head, so that he could lift her up without waking her.  Her small baby lips parted a bit, but no sound was heard.  Slowly he took a hold of her small and fragile frame and lifted her up while trying not to apply to much force.

 After holding her at arms length in the air for some time while trying to figure out exactly how to carry her or hold her, he made a quick decision and pulled her close to his chest with his right arm holding her steady and safe.  He looked down at her curly raven locks and her rosy cheeks to see that, despite the quick movement, she hadn´t awakened.  

 He smirked.  It seemed like he had a heavy sleeper on his hands.  And not only now, but for the next 18 years…or maybe even the rest of his life.  Or rather…the rest of her life because he was, afterall, an android and that meant he had an unlimited amount of energy cursing through his veins and making him nearly immortal.

She was destined to live long aswell, being a quarter Saiyan was bound to slow down her age process, but eventually she would grow old too, and Juunana wouldn´t.  Though…that wasn´t something he wanted to think about now, now was the time for him to collect his happiness, bring it home.

 With one last check on the status of the unsuspecting couple in the room next door, he grabbed the bag next to the crib and moved across the room quickly making sure not to trip over any of the toys lying around.  

 He looked out the open window and with his one arm wrapped securely around the sleeping child and the other holding on tight to the bag filled with her things, he leaped out and took off to the sky while looking back one last time to the window of her parents room, where her parents were heavily asleep, but surely wouldn´t have been had they known what was going on.

 Juunana sighed and shook his head before turning his head and looking straight ahead, 'I´m sorry, but I need this, I need someone.  She´s my key to happiness.'

 The night was dark and cold, and come morning the cries of two devastated parents would be heard when they discovered the empty crib of their baby girl.


	2. Claiming Happiness

Disclamer : Ok, look...-_-...if I owned DBZ or DBGt, don´t you think that Trunks and Pan   
would have been a couple a long time ago? Don´t you think that at least half   
of the male characters would have been subjected to yaoi goodness?! Wouldn´t   
there have been more than a dozen major hentai scenes popping up now and   
then?!? Well?!! So shoo...you evil Japanese lawyers who are out go get my   
blood and my last shred of sanity o_O  
  
  
A/N : Thank you sooooo much to those of you who reviewed ^_^ *showers them with   
complimentary DBZ plushies* You were really encouraging! So...here I go...I´ve   
got a little new chapter for you...  
  
  
  
  
  
*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*ooooooOoooooo*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*  
  
  
  
  
  
The Key To Happiness...Part Two  
  
  
  
Silence. Ever since he and the stolen baby in his arms came back to his little cottage in the   
woods, there had been an erie silence.  
  
  
On the way there he had put a small silver bracelet around her wrist. It wasn´t just any silver   
bracelet, it was a vital part of his plan.  
  
  
It was a ki-suppresser, one that he himself had designed and put together before he went to the   
Son household. Afterall, he wasn´t dumb. He knew that Gohan and the other Z-Fighters would   
be able to locate the child´s ki right away.   
  
  
Therefor he had promptly thought up a ki-suppresser that would not only mask the child´s ki,   
but it also allowed her to raise her ki without anyone being able to trace it. He was quite satisfied   
with the outcome, this way he and his...daughter would still be able to spar without the Z-Fighters  
becoming alert.  
  
  
The reason why he chose that the ki-suppresser should look like an ornament, a pretty silver   
bracelet, was merely because of the child. He knew that human females liked jewellery and since  
this was the key to him being able to keep his child, it seemed only right that it would also serve   
to make the little girl happy by owning such a thing.   
  
  
She still hadn´t awoken and he was rather relieved. He had no idea what to do if she was to wake   
up. He wasn´t quite ready to face her yet, to be reminded of what he had just done. That he had   
just stolen a human, though one quarter Saiyan, child from its unsuspecting parents.   
  
  
What if she woke up and started screaming? What if he couldn´t make her stop? What was he   
supposed to do? He sighed, better not think about that right now.  
  
  
Upon entering the cottage with little Pan cradled close in his arms, he had felt slightly unnerved.   
This was the first person ever to set foot in his humble home. He didn´t have much, only the   
essential.   
  
  
Inside the cottage there was a lonely open space, an only partially furnitured room.   
  
  
To the right there was a small kitchen area consisting only of an oldfashioned stove that   
requiered wood to heat up and some necessary kitchen tools like knives and cups.   
  
  
If you looked across the kitchen space you´d see a simple bed, a wooden chair and table with   
an old transistor radio on it. That was his. His bedroom, as you might call it.  
  
  
Were you to look at the right side of this room, you´d see a small fire place and a rocking chair   
in front of it. The living room. The walls were bare and held nothing of interest.  
  
  
This was his home, this was his life. Until now.  
  
  
Now she was here. His precious little girl. She was his key to happiness.   
  
  
A small noise from the bundle in his arms made him look down and when he did, he got the   
shock of his life.  
  
  
Icy blue met coal black.   
  
  
He froze and the bag with all of her things dropped to the ground with a loud thud.   
  
  
She was looking right at him, she was staring right into his eyes. And...surprisingly, he   
couldn´t detect even the slightest sign of fear. He was stunned, this child, now his child,   
didn´t look at him with a look of horror or disapproval because he was an android.   
  
  
She was just looking at him, gazing up at his face with a look of curiousity edged on her young   
features. Her little mouth was forming a slight 'o' as if to ask him who he was.   
  
  
He licked his lips while thinking furiously about what he was supposed to do next. So far   
everything was ok, but he had no idea where to go from here.  
  
  
He felt slightly panicked. Had he done the right thing? Was he ready to do this? To raise a   
child? Was he even capable of taking care of another living being?   
  
  
He started rocking back and forth while trying to calm himself down. He didn´t even notice the   
satisfied smile curving the small child´s lips as she felt the soothing rocking motion she had so   
often experienced at home.  
  
  
He was deep in thought when he suddenly felt something tucking on his hair. Well, not   
something...more like someone. He looked down to see that the little girl had taken a hold of one   
of his long raven strands and was now busy pulling it and giggling whenever she succeeded.   
  
  
He beamed, his worries nearly forgotten. This what was he had seen her do to Gohan! Did this   
mean...did this mean she accepted him as her new father?   
  
  
He felt a warm prickling feeling running through his body, a feeling that he couldn´t quite place   
and that made him feel relaxed and at ease, as if he had no worries at all.   
  
  
Was it the feeling of being happy?  
  
  
He did something he never expected to do. He smiled. He looked into her amused little eyes   
and smiled, though hesitant, but still recognizable. And it wasn´t a smirk like he usually   
confronted people with when he was trying to scare them or plain simply wanted to show them   
who was the boss. It was a genuine smile.  
  
  
The little girl in his arms shifted, she was still clutching the strand of raven hair and was now   
sucking on her tiny fist while looking up into his eyes, as if she was waiting for him to do   
something.  
  
  
He looked at her and though he still felt uneasy about what to do with her, he felt slightly more   
assured that everything would work out. They would make a great team, he was sure of it.   
  
  
His longing after a duo ever since he had been separated from his sister because of her new life,   
had now been replaced with the moving bundle in his arms.   
  
  
This little person, this little girl would be his new partner, no more than that, she would be his   
child, his dauther, his responsibility...  
  
  
It was a bit overwhelming to think about all the things he would have to do to take care of her.   
Would he even be able to? The corner of his mouth twitched. He had to make it work, he had   
to find a way to do what millions of humans around the world did every day.  
  
  
But they were humans, right? He was an android, an artificial being. He might not have what   
all these humans had. What was it called again? He stood frowning while absent-mindedly   
stroking the hair of the little girl.   
  
  
Parental instinct? Yes, that was what he had heard some of those women in the village, not far   
away, say. Did he have this...this parental instinct? He wasn´t sure, it wasn´t like he had ever   
had a chance to show.  
  
  
His thoughts came to a hold when he heard a loud cooing. Wondering what caused the   
outburst he looked down and saw the little girl grinning at him, and it was then that he noticed.  
  
  
His hand was carressing her small head, stroking her curly raven hair in soothing circles.  
  
  
He was in awe. He hadn´t even noticed that he was doing it. Did this mean something? Could it   
be a sign that he would be able to do it? That he could take care of her, like he had watched his   
sister do with her daughter?   
  
  
He smiled and looked into the little girl´s eyes as if to ensure her that everything was going to be   
ok and that they could make this work if only they helped each other.  
  
  
She giggled at him and blew a spit bubble.  
  
  
He frowned. Was that normal?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*ooooooOoooooo*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*paces back and forth mumbling* No, no, no...maybe I could do this...argh! No...this is   
much better...*sigh* I have too many ideas for this fic ¤_¤  
  
1) I could let Gohan find Juunana and little Pan after a couple of days...Gohan then either   
beats the living shit out of Juunana or decides to take pity on him because Pan is unharmed...  
*snorts*....yeah right...pity for the guy who almost destroyed Gohan´s life by taking away his   
only child...*_*  
2) I could also let Juunana keep Pan, and then when she´s about 14-17 she somehow meets the   
Briefs and thereby also the Sons...which would mean that she would then finally be reunited   
with her real parents...but to make a little drama she might not wanna leave her "dad" Juunana   
because to her he really IS her father...this could make the Sons and Briefs to force Pan to come   
with them because they don´t wanna lose her again...this scenario ensures a lot of angsty   
feelings o_O  
3) Um...Juunana keeps Pan for a little while...days or weeks...and then decides to give her back  
to her real parents, Gohan and Videl...maybe because he hears their national plea on his radio?   
*shrugs* I don´t know...I´m kinda stuck here...  
  
Eh...about the ki-suppresser...I had to put it in there..if not, Gohan would been blasting down   
Juunana´s door in no time *_*   
Ok...so...I´ll just tell you now...I think that Juunana is gonna name the little girl Pan...because   
quite frankly I don´t wanna call her anything else! I did think of fx. Jen, but then I decided   
against it, because Pan IS Pan and I don´t wanna make up some stupid name for her that   
doesn´t fit her at all! Let´s just say that Gohan and Videl hadn´t come up with a name for her   
yet...ok? ^_^ 


End file.
